Everyday
by IamChristelle
Summary: this is about the everyday life of our main character Ms. Hotaru Imai and the people that surrounds her. sorry for the suckish ending
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice 

Time line: 4 years later

Mikan:14 Sumire:14 Tsubasa:18 Hotaru:14 Yuu:14 Misaki:18 Ruka: 14 Nonoko:14 Mr. Narumi:31 Natsume:14 Anna:14 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- -------------------- --------------- ------------- --------------- --------------- ------------- ------------- ---------------

Another year begun in the Alice Academy... Somethings changed... the physical appearances of the students, some buildings has been added and all of them grew taller and wiser... just like one girl that is now working on an invention in her lab in the academy...

"OH!HOTARU!" echoed throughout her lab... "Will you shut up, stupid..." A dark haired girl said, "But I missed you! your always in here locked up in your lab after class! Why don't you come with me to central town tommorow?" "Okay, okay just don't disturb me anymore!" Hotaru replied, "Yes! I'll ask yuu to come with us!" and the silly Mikan danced on her way outside the door. But Hotaru just continued on her invention.

Yes somethings change... She became more feminine, She and the others grew three years older, her hair grew longer,but one thing didn't change... her relationship with her friends.  
-The next day-

"BANG!" a part of their daily routine, hotaru looking so beautiful while reading her book... (Oh, hotaru will you ever change...) a blonde boy sitting on the back of the classroom thougt... "Hey, Ruka you okay?" a handsome Natsume asked, "I'm okay..." he said modestly to his seatmate, still staring at the beautiful Hotaru waving her soft locks, he grabbed every detail of this beautiful girl even the blue clips that kept her hair from her face...

After 'The daily incidents in the morning' Teacher Narumi came dancing inside the room. " Okay, settle down class! Since class B was the ones who prepared the school for the 'School Anniversary'2 weeks from today, we're gonna prepare for it this year.." From hearing this, groans and moans were heared from the students. "Okay! First I'm going to assign Ms. Imai and Mr.Nogi to make the posters, and Ms. Sakura and Mr. Hyuuga will be incharge of the lighting, and the others will help with making the setting of our theme, Our theme will be the Victorian era in Europe since last years' egyptian theme failed... Now I'm going to leave all of you to talk about your assigned work... Goodbye class!" then he danced outside the classroom...

"Hey Yuu! what's the Victorian Era?" Mikan asked, Yuu explained" It's the lifestyle of the people in Europe between the years c1840-c1900, I hope you know the balls or parties you see in story books?" Mikan nodded "those kinds of parties is what our theme will be this year." Mikan just nodded and turned to Hotaru "Hotaru can you help me pick a dress, pleeeeeeeeeeease!", "Sure, why don't you use invention 0095, It's an invention that'll help you make garments... just put the helmet on and concentrate on what you want, the garment that you thought of will come out of the big door." WOW! Hotaru you're such a genious!" Mikan squeeled.

"Hey, Hotaru, how are we going to make the posters for the party?" Ruka butted in, "Well, maybe someone from the high school division might help us, of course we can't trust any of our classmates, and besides we can borrow some clothes from the drama club and you can pose for the picture... again." Hotaru said, "What! your joking right? me? you're just gonna take those pictures to blackmail me again! I say you pose for the picture!" Ruka answered, "Come on... everybody knows you look more like a girl than a boy when you wear a dress... the whole school knows that." Hotaru answered back at him, "I won't! no no no no NO! you'll never take a picture of me in a dress!" Ruka said bravely(-Hey you have to be brave to talk back to Hotaru you know-), " oh, we'll see..." Hotaru whispered...

-After classes-

"Oh, come on hotaru!" Mikan moaned, "Sorry but I have to make those posters..." Hotaru answered, "But Hotaru..." Mikan whispered "What about next time... I promise.." Hotaru calmly said, "Okay, see ya!" Mikan then ran to the bus station.

Hotaru was now alone, walking down the hall towards the auditorium, but then she saw Ruka picking up his bunny from the ground. "hey, Ruka let's go,we're running out of time." Hotaru said calmly, "Sure" was Ruka's only reply, they walked beside each other on their way to the auditorium.

-In the Auditorium-

"Hey Hitomi, you ready?" Hotaru said entering the room, Ruka looked very confused because he tought they were alone...before a girl wearing a brown alice uniform with green shoulder legnth hair came out from the curtains. "Yup! oh, you must be Ruka! My name is Hitomi Shirigawa, I'm a technical type like Hotaru, I have the alice to sew any clothing according to my vision perfectly, so since I'm here both you and Hotaru will pose for me, don't worry I already made your clothes." Hitomi announced, "ummm... okay I guess..." Ruka replied... "Let's get this over with." Hotaru announced.

-The next Day-

It was very ordinary when the teacher came in, everybody was as always except A certain Ruka that was silently blushing in his sit.  
Hotaru on the otherhand got up and handed Mr.Narumi a somewhat poster, Mr.Narumi's eyes widened then he smiled, he quickly walked infront of the room and announced"Everybody, I'm going to take it from your opinions!" Quickly he posted the poster on the blackboard. Everybody was surprised even Natsume's eyes widened, all of them saw Hotaru sitting down on an old fashioned chair wearing a beautiful orange dress and a handsome Ruka wearing a black tuxedo, and flowers all over the backround. and the word "Victorian" written on top.

"Well, everybody... It seems like you guys are speechless, okay we'll settle for this one." Mr.Narumi said "okay Mikan how's the lights?", "Everything's perfect sir..." She replied still eyewided. "Okay let's get on with the class" ------------------ -------------------- ------------------ ----------------- --------------------- ------------- -------------------- -

* * *

Like it? Hated it? Please review flames accepted


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gakuen Alice

-The Letter-

It's already been a week since Mr.Narumi announced the "School Anniversary" I wonder if I'll go... A certain Hotaru pondered in her mind...

But then a knock in her door disturbed her, "A package for Ms.Imai" a certain robot said, so Hotaru stood up and opened the door. "Who is it from?" She questioned... "It's from your mother, Ms.Imai..." the robot replied, "Ahhh..." Hotaru replied calmly, so she took the box and took it to her room and layed it on her bed, she opened the box and the first thing she saw was a letter,"This is unusual..." Hotaru whispered to herself... she opened it and...

My dearest Hotaru,

How are you? I hope your doing well... I sent you this because my instincts told me to send it to you I felt like you need it for something... I miss you very much... I also sent you the latest copy of scientist's digest along with this package... Ohhh... I just wish I can see you wearing it... I just wish I can see you and hug my dearest daughter right now... Please tell your brother I won't forget him... also tell him to send me a picture of him okay! I miss you and your brother... I will hope to receive a letter and picture from the both of you.  
With love,  
Mom

"Thank you very much, Mom... I promise I'll wear it..." She unpacked the package and she took the magazine and putted on her table and hanged "IT" on her closet door. "I'll tell big brother too." she said in her mind.  
+ He was laying on his bed when there was a knock on his door, it was a turtle with a letter in it's mouth... " Oh... from my little sister... I wonder why..." he bursted into tears when he read it...

My big brother,

A letter was sent to me by mom, she asked how you were and was asking for your picture. I hope you can give her a chance, she still loves you even though you don't send her any pictures or letters... She misses you very much... She told me to tell you to send her a picture of you. She also requested for my picture I hope you do, your her first son so you should... or else! just joking... just do it, please...

from your little sister,

Hotaru

"Of course, I will..." He whispered to himself...

------------------------

A bit short don't you think? More reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the big delay! Here is the next chapter

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing

-  
-The big day-

It was the day of the big party, Mikan was in Hotaru's room fixing her hair...

"This is relaxing... I always thougt that curling your hair will be painful but using your invention it feels great!", "You know that I'm just doing this to make up for dissing you two times, you know..." Hotaru replied, "Your so mean! but also so sweet! Oh yeah what are you wearing tonight?"Mikan asked cheerfully, "You'll see, besides I'm going to be late since I have to do something before I go" Hotaru whispered in her ear, "Sure! I'm going to wait for you beside the snack table..." Mikan smiled, "Okay your done..." Hotaru announced, "WOW! It's so pretty! You're so great Hotaru!" (Okay I'll do their descriptions at the party)"I know, so put on your dress now and hurry and go to the party I'll catch up on to you later, Okay?" Hotaru commanded. So Mikan putted on her dress and ran to the party.  
When Hotaru heared the door closed she sighed in relief and leaned on her table.

"Okay, it's time..." She said to herself... She opened her closet and put her mother's package on... She looked at the mirror and said in her mind "Looks good..." She put her two front locks in ribbons... and it looked very,very cute... She putted a camera on her table and putted in timer... Then...FLASH!... She took a picture of herself, putted it in a envelope along with a letter, and set it on her side table... She whispered "It's party time..."

-At the party-

When the two most handsome boys of the party entered almost all of the girls rolled their eyes to the door and wow were they gaping like a fish.

"HEY, RUKA, NATSUME!" An auburn haired girl standed out amongst them, walking towards her "What is it Mikan?" a very familiar blonde said, " I was just gonna ask if you saw Hotaru on your way here..." mikan asked, but then Yuu arrived, "Wow! mikan you look fantastic!" He squeeled, "Hotaru gave it to me"Mikan said, When Natsume heard this he looked at mikan and he saw a girl with cute curly locks wearinng a puffy pink off shoulder gown with a ribbon tied around her neck tightly, she also wore long white gloves with pink laces around her wrist. "Idiot..." Natsume said then mikan looked at natsume about to yell but she was captivated by him, he wore a black tuxedo with red buttons and a black tie... "hmph, your the idiot." mikan said. " She looked at Ruka and "Wow your looking pretty good too." He wore a nice navy blue tuxedo with a blue tie... "You really think so? I hoped Hotaru would like it too..." He said, " I'm sure she will." Mikan said

Suddenly everybody became silent except from the music (waltz). The three looked at the door and saw a very beautiful Hotaru. She wore a strapless sky blue gown with a somewhat blue gem on the chest. And the puffy skirt has a blue translucent cloth around the skirt It was printed with some blue petals, it had ribbons all over, she had silk gloves with ribbons around her wrists, and a gold choker. her hair was very pretty, she even wore flower earrings.

After acouple of seconds, Imai, her big brother came close to her and offered her his hand and of course she accepted. Meanwhile, all of the students and teachers was thinking how unusual Hotaru looks like, even for the middle school students.

"HOTARU! WOW! you look so beautiful, your so lucky!" mikan squeeled, "Thanks, what about you Ruka you like it?" Hotaru asked, "Y-y-yes..." Ruka answered nervously while blushing 400 shades of red. Then suddenly Sumire appeared, "Natsume, my love dance with me!" She yelled before seeing mikan near natsume, "Hey mikan what do you think about my dress!" She was wearing a dark green gown with puffy sleeves that looked uncomfortable to wear, It had a big bow on the back and she wore no gloves at all, "You look great" mikan replied even though she was much prettier than sumire.

Natsume looked at Ruka and asked "So you gonna ask her today?",

"Yup, I'll do my best." Ruka replied,

"I'm sure that I love her, Ms.Hotaru Imai..." He said in his mind.

---------------

Kinda short, please R&R. Next chap will be up soon 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

-Confessions-

"H-H-Hey, Ho-Hotaru! w-w-would you like to d-d-dance"  
Ruka nervously offered the beautiful girl,

"Sure, why not..." the calm Hotaru replied, so when the music began (waltz) Ruka offered his hand to Hotaru, then they danced their way to the middle of the dancefloor.  
Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume was now alone because Yuu was called by Mr.Narumi and Sumire was now in cat-dog form chasing some girls attempting to crowd over Natsume...

"Hey,Mikan... can you come with me to the balcony, I have something important to tell you..." Natsume asked,

"Okay... I'll go..." Mikan replied.  
Ruka's POV

"Wow, she's a great dancer... I wonder where she lerned to dance..." He said in his mind while dancing suddenly, the music ended and that brought him back to his senses. Then Hotaru pulled his hand to a table and they sat.

"You're a great dancer you know", Ruka blurted out,

"Thanks, you're a great dancer yourself." Hotaru said with a tone of astonishment,

"So you want a drink I could get you some punch..." Ruka offered,

"I am pretty thirsty... okay." She answered,

"Okay, wait for me here" he said while turning to go to the snack bar,

But when he got there someone spoke

"I can't believe it your in love with my little sister..."An oh so familiar voice said

"I-Imai! W-What are you doing here?" Ruka asked suprisingly

"Don't worry, I know the whole thing, I overheared you and Natsume whispering." He explained

"So... W-What are y-you gonna do about i-it?" Ruka questioned

"Oh, nothing... but I tell you, tell her tonight or she's gonna here it from me, got it?" Imai said threatheningly

"Of course, don't worry I'll tell her, I promise you..." Ruka replied,

So the confident Ruka just took some punch and headed to his and Hotaru's table.  
"What is it Natsume?" A curious Mikan asked a serious looking Natsume...

"Hey, Mikan... Do you like someone in our class?"Natsume asked Mikan

"W-Why do y-you a-ask..." a puzzled Mikan asked,

"(sigh)... can I ask you something." Natsume asked,

"Of course! what is it?" Mikan replied

"Okay... I'm in love with this girl, but I think she's in love with another guy... what do you think should I do..." Natsume calmly said,

"I think you should tell her" Mikan quickly answered,

"Why do you say that?" Natsume questioned her,

"Because you shouldn't keep it all by yourself, besides if you don't tell her your gonna regret it..." Mikan answered confidently

"Oh, Okay... then Mikan..." Natsume began

"What is it?" Mikan looked at him with a smile

" I love you..." Natsume blurted out,

There was silence but then Mikan walked towards Natsume and hugged him and of course Natsume hugged her back...

"I love you too..." She whispered...

Natsume was surprised and was very happy. So Natsume held up her chin and kissed gently the lips of the beautiful girl that clinged on his neck, Natsume on the otherhand held her waist so they would become closer...

On the otherhand, A certain Sumire was watching while crying her eyes out while leaning on the balcony's door.  
"It's impossible for me to have him, everything about him is just my fatasy..." she whispered to herself But then a hand offered a handkerchief to her, she leaned up and she saw a certain Yuu smiling to her gently.

"So... you okay?" A blushing Yuu asked,

"uh-huh, thanks..." a cute looking Sumire said while wiping her tear stained face using Yuu's handkerchief,

"Well, do you want to dance with me." Yuu said while blushing 40 shades of red.

"Sure, why not." A smiling Sumire said. So they walked to the dancefloor hand in hand.  
+ "Hey Ruka, thanks for the drink." Hotaru said happily,

"I-It's nothing... Uhm, Hotaru can I talk to you in private..."Ruka offered

"Sure..." She replied, Hotaru took his hand and pulled him outside the door

"What is it?"Hotaru asked

"It's just that uhm I uhm.." Ruka mumbled

"You What?" Hotaru questioned

" I Love... uhm...uhm" Ruka tried to say

"You Love what?" she again questioned

"uhm... I-i l-love y...y..." Ruka said

"That's enough" Hotaru quickly said before clinging on Ruka's neck and locked her lips with his, Ruka was surprised but he didn't mind so he just hugged her back... A certain Mr. Narumi saw this and putted a spotlight towards them,(but of course the two lovers didn't saw it since their eyes were closed). It was a matter of time before the students noticed.

Suddenly, Ruka and Hotaru heared applauding, whistles and screamings such as "go Ruka" and " Otta boy". The both of them released each other and opened their eyes... They looked inside the auditorium and they saw the whole academy was looking at them, The both of them suddenly looked away from each other and blushed 1000 shades of red... Mikan and Natsume came to them and congratulated each other, still infront of the student body they smiled and walked towards the dance floor.  
"Hey Hotaru, wanna dance" Ruka asked

"Sure" A blushing Hotaru replied, Mikan and Natsume looked at them on their way to the dancefloor.

"What about you, wanna dance" Natsume calmly said while the two of them was sitting down on a bench while Mikan was resting her head on Natsume's chest.

"Nah, I want to stay like this for a bit longer..." the cute Mikan said as they watch Hotaru and Ruka dancing a very slow song...

"Seems like there's gonna be a new begining for all of us..." Hotaru whispered to Ruka while they were dancing

"Yup, I think so too+..." Ruka replied to her,

The two were dancing like they never danced before, and the last things on their minds were tommorrow's excuses for last nights incidents.  
Please enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.. Oh and please more reviews... 


	5. Chapter 5

-A New Beginning-

Mikan's POV

The sunlight hit my face as I woke up...

"Uhm..." I opened my eyes and looked around, "Wow! this place is big! I wonder whose bedroom this is..." I said out loud

"So, you woke up, hurry up and take a shower... we're gonna be late..." a Natsume with a towel around his waist...

"Oh Natsume... Is this your room? It's so big! Oh yeah what am I doing here wearing these clothes?" as I looked at myself wearing a black t-shirt and blue shorts.

"You fell asleep at the party last night, I brought you here since I don't have the key to your room, don't worry I asked my personal robot to dress you up in my old clothes..." Natsume explained.

"Well thanks, so you had any news from Hotaru and Ruka yet?" I asked

"Not yet... we'll meet them at class later on... now take a shower or we're gonna be late",

"Sure" I answered smiling.  
+ Hotaru's POV

"Wake up sleepy head..." a familiar voice spoke

"uhm... goodmorning Ruka..." I spoke up

"Come on, or we'll gonna be late" Ruka spoke up

"Sure" I whispered, I stood up and gave Ruka a peck on his cheek. I took a towel and head to the bathroom. I came out wearing a towel around myself, I saw him sitting down on my bed. I took out a pair of my uniform, and dressed inside my bathroom.

"I'm ready.." I announced

"Okay ,let's go"

We got out my room and headed to the classroom.

-In The Classroom-

Me and Ruka came in, then...

"Hotaru! why were you late!" A certain Mikan asked

"Good morning, Mikan, Natsume..." Ruka said. When our classmates heared Ruka's voice suddenly the girls crowded over me.

"I saw you last night, how did it felt" Nonoko said

"Yeah! how did it felt!" every girl in the classroom asked

"Get off me or else..." I whispered, but they still won't get off my back so I used an invention of mine to break free

"BOOM!" a loud sound came from class B, Tsubasa and Misaki came in and saw every girl in the class except for me and Mikan, hanging on the desks and some were lying on the floor unconcious...

"I told you so..." I said

Mikan on the other hand was clinging to Natsume's arm while her eyes was closed...

"Is it over..." Mikan asked

"Yup" Natsume replied

"You can come out now Ruka..." I told him

"Wow, you did some damage to those girls..." Ruka said coming out from behind the bookshelf with his hands in his pockets

"It's their fault anyway... besides, I warned them.." I said... well I did! After that I came near Ruka to see if he's alright, when I saw no damage was done, he putted his arm around my shoulder and we got to our seat... I have to sit beside him since he did already confessed and I did agree... besides 4-6 people can sit in one row.

"Come on Natsume let's sit down!" Mikan called

"Yeah,yeah..." Natsume followed. Our seat wear counted from left to right: RukaHotaruMikanNatsume.

When Mr. Narumi came in the classroom, but almost half the class was still unconcious, when he came in he said

"I'm not gonna ask." That's all that he said, then he came to the board and wrote "self study" then he left

"Wow that was lucky.." a Sumire clinging to Yuu's arm came in, and suddenly all of the unconcious girls woke up...

"Ow... what just happened... Sumire! I didn't knew you and Mr. President were together!" Nonoko noticed quickly

"Hmph, didn't you saw us dancing last night, my love is a great dancer." Sumire said teasingly

"Come on, your making me blush..." Yuu said shyly,

"Can I cut this luvy duvy session, Mr. Narumi's time is almost over and Ginno is coming!" Anna butted in,

"Oh, right! better get to our seat, love!" Sumire said quickly, "Sure" Yuu answered quickly. They sat down and also did everybody. Then Ginno came into the room,

"It's seems that Narumi gave you some time to talk about last night's incident... Well we're now going to study hard since we missed out some lessons for the last few weeks..."

Moans and groans were heared from all of the students...

"This is gonna be a long day" I whispered to my boyfriend...ehem...

-After Class-

Ruka's POV  
"Mr. Ginno really knows how to whip a good plate of torture!" Mikan whined

"Don't be such a wimp..." Hotaru said as if she's insulting her.

"Hotaru, your so mean! Natsume!" Mikan squeeled as she hid behind Natsume

After a while of walking me and Hotaru was alone since Natsume was helping Mikan study for a test next week,

"Uhm, hey Hotaru can we go to central town tommorow since it is a weekend tommorow...uhm...eh..." I asked

"You mean a date? sure, I'll be glad to." Hotaru replied

"So it's tommorow at the bus station?" I asked

"Yup, see you tommorow..." She gave me a peck on the cheek before she left to go to her room.

"Wow... A date... My first date!" I screamed, since nobody was there. I danced towards room that day. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

-Ruka's first date-

-The Bus station-  
Ruka's POV

"Sorry I'm late... Mikan begged to go with me but thanks to Natsume he convinced her to not go, and study there" Hotaru explained panting with no scooter in sight

"It's okay I came here early anyway, you look nice today..." Well I couldn't help it, a pretty orange tank top suited her well with her pink skirt and her little red shoulder bag, that looked nice.

"Thanks, you look good yourself..." She said blushing, I wore a navy blue t-shirt and brown army pants.

"here comes the bus..." She said pointing at it, when we came in the bus all of the students inside looked at us and started screaming "going on a date eh.." and "look at the cute couple" and some just whistled.

"Let's just get a seat already" She whispered.

-At central town-

"So where do you wanna go first?" I asked the petit girl beside me

"I'm starved, let's go eat..." She said while pointing at a Restaurant

"Okay!" I said confidently,and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

-In The Restaurant-

"What are we gonna do next?" Hotaru asked

"There is an amusement park opening later on, do you wanna go?" I offered

"Okay..." She agreed

"Let's go" I offered my hand as she held it, until we got to the amusement park.  
-At the amusement park-

"Wow this place is pretty big!" I complimented

"your right, it is pretty big..." Hotaru agreed

"Where do you wanna ride first?" I asked

"W-What about the r-rollercoaster" She suggested nervously

"Okay" I agreed ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-in the line up-

"Come in everybody! welcome to the horror coaster!" a robot welcomed us to go inside

"You ready?" I asked her

"uh-huh" she replied, then she took my hand and grasped it quickly, we took a seat and grabed the bars, well, Hotaru was looking down and grasped the bar tightly. I felt bad since she looked scared, I gently put my hand on top of her's resting on the metal bar infront of us...

"Don't worry I'll never let you go..." I tried to comfort her, she looked at me and smiled at me gently. After that the ride started, when we came into the cave, I saw Hotaru closing her eyes tightly, so I held her hand tighter, Maybe she doesn't want to open her eyes since everyone in the ride is screeching and the sound effects are pretty good. When we came out of the cave the ride stopped and well the ride was over,

"Is it over..." Hotaru asked,

I wiped away some of her bangs and said "It's over, you can open your eyes now." Then she gently opened her eyes and looked at me,

"This was my first time you know..." She whispered standing up and getting out of the ride,

"It seems so..." I said while getting out of the ride, when I got up she and and told me "Let's take a break,okay?"

"Okay, let's go to ice cream parlor" I suggested, she looked at me and nodded.  
-Ice cream parlor-

"Yum, the ice cream here is very tasty!" I said after taking my last bite,

"Hey what time is it?" She asked,

"It's 5pm, 10 min. til sunset... Why do you ask?" I replied

"Can we ride the Ferris wheel next..." she asked, standing up

"Sure we can, Let's go" as I stood up and put my arm around her waist. Me and Hotaru walked to the ferris wheel.

"2 please" I asked for tickets, after that I payed for the tickets.

"Please do come in..." a man said helping us get in the ride.

When we got inside we sat beside eachother, we looked outside and we saw the most beautiful scenery of the sunset. I put my arm around her and gave her a hug, she rested her head on my chest and she gently touched my cheek and gave me a gentle kiss.

"I had fun today" she whispered to me, and I just hugged her tighter and we just watched the sunset together.  
-The next week, in the classroom-

"Hey Ruka, where's Hotaru?" Kokoroyomi asked

"I don't really know, she said she wanted to come to class by herself today..." Ruka replied. Suddenly, Yuu opened the door panting.

"Everybody! Hotaru's been hurt! She's now in the hospital!" Yuu said.

"What! tell me what happened!!!" Ruka yelled at Yuu.

"Hotaru was in her lab trying to get something from her top shelf, when suddenly she lost her balance and was gonna fall, when she fell the shelf followed her fall." Yuu explained

"Hotaru..." Ruka said gritting his teeth... suddenly he ran out the door and on his way he bumped into Mikan and Natsume.

"I wonder what happened to Ruka..." Mikan thougt of before going inside the classroom.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------ --------------- ---------------- --------------- ----------------- --------------------- -- --- 


	7. Chapter 7

+Hotaru's POV

I opened my eyes and saw white all around me. I looked to my side and Ruka was there. holding my hand while taking a nap.  
I tried to sit up but the sudden movement made a jolt of pain run down my leg.

"owww..." I groaned

Ruka woke up in response to the noise I just made.

"Hotaru!" He screamed, hugging me gently.

"I should buy a stool..." I whispered

"You should, plus be more careful next time. That shelf had lots of your inventions on it, when you tried to reach for the top shelf, it just gave and everything fell." he said, his voice filled with concern

"And so I sprained..."

"not only your ankle but also your knee, I can't believe you would try to push back that shelf of yours." he said finishing my sentence for me. how nice of him...

"I feel dizzy..." I complained

"you should, the doctor gave you some pain killers to keep you from waking or else the pain would've been unbearable." he said as if he was scolding me.

"HOTARU!!!" a certain idiot yelled as she opened the door.

"Shut up idiot!" followed by a hit on her head. Good job, Natsume.

"oww! that hurts, Natsume!!!" Mikan yelled annoyingly.

+Ruka's POV

I'm glad that she's finally awake.

"Hey Hotaru, what are you doing?" I asked out of curiosity. She sat up and rummaged through the drawer on the corner table beside her.

"Oh, Hotaru! I missed you so much!!! blah blah blah blah..."

"There she goes again. She's been coming to me complaining about missing Hotaru." Natsume whispered to me.

"That's expected of her, she is her best friend." I replied to Natsume.

"I know it's here somewhere..." Hotaru whispered to herself while Mikan was going on about a trip to central town with Mr. bear or something like that.

"Ah!" Hotaru said taking one of her baka guns from the drawer. Instantly she pointed it to Mikan and BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

"OWWW!!! Hotaru you're so mean!!! Natsume!!!" Mikan said running to Natsume's side.

"I'm not in the mood so keep quiet idiot..." she complained.

"hahaha..." suddenly Hotaru started laughing, I don't know if it's the pain killers but I've never seen her laugh so cheerfully like this. Mikan smiled and gave Hotaru a hug. After a couple of hours, she and natsume left the room. then there was only me and her.

"I'm glad you're okay." I said, gently holding her hand.

"me too" she said then she drifted off into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8 END

The next day...

+Hotaru's POV

I entered my room relieved that everything is in their place. I went to the window and looked outside.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ruka asked following me into the room.

"Look... I don't want you to worry too much. The doctor said I'm fine." I firmly said to the golden haired boy.

"Okay... sure." he said putting down his rabbit and my bag pack on the bed.

"Why don't you go rest for a bit, you must be tired from taking care of me." I suggested.

"Yeah... I'm gonna go get some sleep but promise me you won't hurt yourself again." he said as he yawned, stretching his arms a bit.

"I think I can take care of myself." I said

"Okay, I'll be going now, see you later." he said waving good bye as he approached the door.

"sure, bye." I said waving back at him. Just like that I was alone in my room. A minute passed and I remained standing on the middle of the room. Without thinking, I started walking to my favorite place in the whole academy...

+Ruka's POV

I started walking to the boys' dorms. I'm so relieved that my Hotaru is up and running again. When I reached my room, I decided to take a nap. I lied down, staring at the ceiling. I thinked about the things that had happened for the passed couple of days. Everything went by so fast... Then, I slowly deifted off to unconsciousness.

+Hotaru's POV

I finally arrived at my lab. It's how it used to. It seems like someone cleaned up the mess I made. The shelf that fell on me was still there towering over me as if it's mocking me. I hate being idle so I decided to work on my table. I just let myself loose and made what came to my mind so I made a stool. Invention #343: the mega stool, It's legs can be adjusted to any length, making it easier to reach high places. I liked what I made so i tried it out. It worked perfectly, specially with a remote control to ensure accuracy in the adjustment.

Now I reached out to get something from the top shelf. A pencil... I then realized how idiotic this is so I went out for some fresh air.

I was walking around when I saw my big brother. He saw me then quickly approached me.

"So you're okay now, I visited you but you were still unconscious..." He said

"Yeah, Ruka told me." I replied

"About Ruka... You two are pretty intimate with each other. I have no objections in the relationship between you two but I hope you're not "too" close to him..." he said, his voice filled with concern.

"Don't worry, we haven't done anything major... He's too shy even when it's just the two of us." I replied calmly

"how about you?" he asked

"I'm not an idiot..." I said a little angry about the way he behaved

"Okay...Hey...." He said after a moment of silence

"What" I answered back

"I'm glad you're okay." He said blushing slightly

"me too..." I said smiling

After our awkward conversation, I continued walking around the campus. I thought about how much I and the others changed, how much we grew. Change is inevitable, I suppose. I've been walking for a while now so I decided to go back to my room. I wanted to talk to somebody right now so I immidiately grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

+Mikan's POV

My phone suddenly rang after falling asleep while doing my homework so I woke and answered the phone.

"Hello..." I said sluggishly

"Hello." A familiar voice replied

"Hotaru!!!" I screamed surprised by the sudden call. I was so worried about her since I couldn't go visit her today. Natsume can be a real meanie, forbidding be to go out until I finish my homework.

"How are you? Is everything okay? Why'd you call..." I couldn't control myself from bombarding her with questions. she just kept silent as I ask her many, many uneccessary things.

"Hey..." She called out, catching my attention

"Yes?"

"Were friends, right?" she asked

"Of course Hotaru! we're the best of friends! forever and ever and ever!"

"Okay, thanks" she said

"No problem..."

"Bye..." She said before hanging up

"yeah... we are friends..." I thought over and over until I fell asleep once more.


End file.
